A Blood Red Snow
by KrystalKamichi13
Summary: At age thirteen, Uchiha Seirai watched as her cousin, Uchiha Itachi, killed her parents. Her feelings and emotions towards him were strong. Anger, hate, despising, and adoration. Her journey leads her back to him.


Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me, except for Seirai and her dumb parents.

A/N: Well, here it is my first fic! Yes, it has an O.C., but she's a very well developed O.C. Enjoy, read and review!

* * *

_**A Blood Red Snow**_

_Chapter One: Uchiha Seirai_

It snowed for a long time on that cold winters day, and all she could do was sit quietly and listen to her mother. That was the thing this young, dark haired girl absolutely hated to do most, sit and listen to her parents.

_Blah, Blah, Blah,_ "…and the family is…"_ Yada, Yada, Yada,_ "I love my nephews."_ Yeah, Yeah, Yeah,_ "Itachi!"_Blah, Blah, Blah,_ "Sasuke…"_ yep,_ "coloring books!"

"Mom, why are we talking about your nephews again?" asked the dark haired girl.

"Because they're soo cute!" replied her mother, holding up two pictures.

_Oh god, please make her stop. Please god, please. I don't even believe in god, but someone, please help!_ Her green eyes flashed red for a second; she had the Sharingan eyes.

"Besides, we all need our daily family time" she continued.

"We have family time everyday. Can we talk about something more fun? Like fighting the Nine-Tailed Fox spirit," the dark haired girl asked, eager to change the subject and to discuss something interesting.

"That wouldn't be fun!" exclaimed her mother, frowing.

"You're right, fighting an evil spirit wouldn't be fun; but killing someone like that would be!"

"Seirai!" yelped her mother, smacking her.

"What the hell was that for?!" asked Seirai.

Her mother pointed a finger at her, "No bad language." Seirai just stared at her completely and utterly confused. She sat staring at her mother for a little while until, "Dear can you come in here, please?" called her mother. At that point Seirai's father walked into the room. "Talk some sense into her, please," pleaded her mother.

"What did she say this time?" he asked looking at Seirai.

"I just said it would be fun killing people?" Seirai said looking really confused now. Her father just shook his head and laughed. It seemed as though he found this very funny, although she didn't know why. She looked up at her father, "Why don't you use your skills to kill those in your way?"

He laughed again, "I don't because senseless killing just isn't right."

Seirai shook her head, now she was as confused as she had ever been.

_Why wouldn't someone kill others if they had the power to? It doesn't make any sense at all. I guess I'll just have to kill them both to prove my point. If I do that, I will be free forever! No more listening to mother's annoying rants about her family. No more listening to my father's speeches about senseless killing; I've heard those way too many times anyway. I have to find the perfect time to do it though... It has to be somewhere nobody will suspect anything._

"Don't forget Seirai, your father and I are going to visit my sister at the Uchihas' tomorrow," said her mother.

_That'll be the perfect place.! I'll just leave a little after they do. It only an hour's walk there so, it won't take too long. Just need to slash their throats and then kill any witnesses. It'll be perfect!_

"Seirai did you hear me?" asked her mother.

"Yes…yes, I did. You two will be leaving tomorrow, to visit your sister at the Uchihas'," replied Seirai.

"Right, so you'll be alone for awhile. Is that alright?" asked her mother concerned.

"It's fine. I'll be alright," Seirai assured her.

Seirai parents left early the next morning to get there early. She watched them leave, waving good-bye until they were out of sight. At that point, Seirai pulled out the best katana in the house and the bright kimono that her mother loved Seirai in. It was a bright pinkish-purplish kind of color and she hated it. She also grabbed a change of clothes so she'd have something to wear afterwards. Once she finished packing, Seirai gazed upon the house at the house, recalling all of the things she hated about it and about her family.

Then, she burned it down.

Seirai headed off on her journey with only the few things that she had.

_I'll finally be happy for once in these thirteen years._ She pulled out what appeared to be a photograph.

"Uchiha Itachi. Huh, you might be exactly who I'm looking for." She noted to herself before disappearing into the woods.

Meanwhile, Seirai's parents had already reached her sister's house.

"I don't know what to do with her. Seirai is just so… so... so evil!" commented her mother.

"Exactly, it's really getting hard," agreed her father.

The second lady shook her head, "I don't know what to do. I've never had that kind of a problem with Sasuke, or even Itachi for that matter."

"Sis, do know of anybody who can help us?" asked Seirai's mother.

At that point in the conversation, Seirai had just reached the Uchiha Clan home. She looked around and found what appeared to bodies lying on the cold ground. The snow was red from the blood, and this was the first time she had seen a blood red snow. Seirai carefully stepped over the bodies, looking for any sign of her parents. Then she heard the voices. They seemed to be coming from the house next to her. Walking through the entrance, she came across several more bodies.

_What the hell happened here?_ Seirai asked herself.

After rounding the last corner and what seemed to be the final body, she saw something that made her furious. Itachi killed both his parents and her own in one fell swoop.

Seirai stared at him, "Hey cuz."

Itachi looked up at her. "Who are you?"

Seirai smirked, "Did you not just hear me? I'm your cousin Seirai!"

"My cousin?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, and you're dead."

Itachi smirked at the thought of a _girl_ killing him. "Did you not see what I just did?"

"Yeah. I did. You killed my parents. I wanted to do that. That was the only reason why I came out here to this stupid place anyways!" she finished in a shout, extremely frustrated with him.

He stared at her, slightly confused. "You came here to kill your parents, but I did first, so now you have kill me?"

"Yeah," she said pulling out her katana. So let's fight!"

"Okay"

The two fought for a long while and neither would give up. Seirai, after being trained by her father the master swordsman, and Itachi, who was just testing his abilities, fought a battle most would consider hard, for fun, not paying attention to their surroundings. What neither of them, obviously, noticed, was that Sasuke was there watching the whole scene. Itachi stopped finally and looked at Sasuke. After noticing who he was looking at, Seirai left the house so the two of them could take care of their family business.

Seirai left and ran off to find a nearby spring so she could bathe and change out of that kimono of hers. _He was a good sparring partner. I should fight with him more often. That little brother of his was hilarious. Standing there all wide-eyed and watching us. He appeared to be a good innocent little guy. It's kinda funny; he's the exact opposite of Itachi, and myself for that matter. Uchiha Itachi, I **will** find you and we **will** fight again. Yay! _Already, she felt giddy. Seirai relaxed in the hot spring and just thought of what she would do next.

Back at the Uchihas, Itachi had just realized something funny. "Sasuke, where'd Seirai go?"

Sasuke just shook his head, too afraid to speak.

"Uchiha Seirai? She was so mysterious and strong. A cousin…hmm I don't remember her at any family functions. Unless…" a vague memory came floating back to him.

When they were young, before Sasuke was even born, there was one girl at the reunion who he had never met before. She was different then the others there in a way, but he wasn't sure how though. A dark haired, green eyed girl named Uchiha Seirai...

_There's something different about her now though. What is it?_ Itachi thought to himself._ That's it, she had the Sharingan eyes._

Itachi was curious to know more about Seirai and he also wanted to finish their little battle.

"Sasuke, which way did Seirai go?" he asked.

Sasuke pointed a shaky finger in the general direction of the exit, "that way."

"Thanks!" he replied running off.

_I wonder where she's going. I'll just follow her footprints in the snow._ Before he knew it, Itachi was at the hot spring. _Why is she here of all places? This is a crappy battleground._ Itachi stepped out, prepared for anything she could throw at him except for what he saw next.

* * *

B/N: Yes, the beta gets a note. Thanks to me, this fic is ten times better (or your money back!), so I get a note. Mainly, I just wanna draw Krysti's attention to the fact that I'm pretty sure the main Uchiha home was the Uchiha Complex/Compound (Nani?). Mention this in your reviews. She'll slap me. Maybe we'll put it on youtube. Also, I was tempted to add in several refrences to an imaginary friend named Bobo (we actually told a guy we didn't know in the hallway that no, we _weren_'t talking to him, we were talking to his imaginary friend Bobo once). There definately should be _somewhere_ in this fic. 


End file.
